justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements
Routines ''Problem * ''Problem’''s glove was neon green for a period of time, but it changed to purple on the final game. ** Also, the pictograms in the preview have orange arrows, despite the glove being neon green- Problembetagamescom.jpg|Beta ''Problem (her glove is lime green) Love Is All '' * ''Love Is All (P1)'s was supposed to have a blue dress but in the final game, her dress is pink. This beta element can be seen while downloading a DLC. Waiting coach 2 col@2x.png|Beta Love Is All (P1's blue dress) ''Built For This * ''Built For This had green shoes and a different colored belt, as shown in the Beta preview. 640px-Beta bft.png|Beta Built For This (her shoes are green) Dancing Queen '' * ''Dancing Queen was mentioned by Ubisoft, but it wasn't added to the game. However, some files have been found in the archives of the game. Dancingqueen cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' square found in the files Omgdancingqueen.png|A picture from the gameplay of Dancing Queen 11407188 909124835800527 5168293852077270661 n.jpg|A tutorial screen 480px-179.png|''Dancing Queen'' P2's avatar You Never Can Tell '' * ''You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry was supposed to appear in the game too, but only its files are there. This song ended up appearing in Just Dance 2016, covered by A. Caveman and The Backseats with a remade version. ** The Just Dance 2015 version's cover appears while downloading a DLC or while uploading an Autodance, and partially in the Playlist menu icon. Younevercan cover generic.png|''You Never Can Tell''’s Just Dance 2015 square 181.png|Beta You Never Can Tell P2's avatar Bailando '' * P1's dress was purple and P2's shirt was lemon green for a period of time (as well as their pictograms), but they respectively changed to red and light yellow on the final game. BETA.jpg|Beta ''Bailando (P1's dress is purple and P2's shirt is lemon green) You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) '' * ''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) had different colored shades (silver and gold instead of sky blue and silver). This Beta element can be seen in the menu image. 480px-Spinmeround.jpg|Beta You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (the shades are silver & gold instead of sky blue & grey) Get Low '' * First, ''Get Low’s dancers' skin color was white, but then it was changed to black. This beta element can be seen in the "Customize your Dancer Card!" icon, where P1's avatar is depicted with white skin. New dancers.png|Beta Get Low 20150326 132423.jpg|Beta Get Low avatar (at the left) It's My Birthday '' * The dancers from ''It's My Birthday originally had different colored clothes, and the pictograms had their default colours (green for P1, red for P2 and magenta for P3) in the preview. BETA 2.jpg|Beta It's My Birthday (The dancers' clothing had light blue clothing). ''Respect * A woman with brown curly hair, red jacket, yellow shirt underneath, purple skirt with yellow dots, red leggins and brown heels appears in the ''Ain't No Mountain High Enough Mashup. It was for Respect by Aretha Franklin. Respect Dancer.png Extract from "Respect" - Founded on Game ISO. (00000b23)|Respect Extraction ''Birthday * In the beta version of ''Birthday, the copies of the coach in the background weren't green and weren't 3D. They were also wearing boots in a different color than the dancer. * Birthday seems to have lots of changed features: in a picture, her outline is orange instead of light blue; in the preview video, the arrows for the pictograms are fuchsia instead of red; in the Just Dance Awards picture, her outline is faded instead of being thick. * In the Just Dance Now files, there are some unfinished pictograms taken from the Behind-The-Scenes footage. 10575226 10152732493789711 8744529086860174107 o.jpg|Beta Birthday outline 1 Birthday beta.jpg|Beta Birthday outline 2 Birthday 170720.gif|This .gif shows the different coloured arrows of the pictograms in the preview of Birthday Birthday PP.png|BTS pictograms for Birthday ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) * In the beta version, ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) was just called "The Fox." * The lyric colour of The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) was red. It was changed to orange in the final game. ''Bang Bang * The ''Just Dance Now files for Bang Bang, you can notice that the dancers originally had a different colour scheme.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141001_1330/songs/Balance/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * The coaches from Bang Bang had more visible facial features than in the final version. Bang Bang picture.jpg|Beta Bang Bang BangBangPlaceHolder1.png|Bang Bang Beta Placeholder 1 BangBangPlaceHolder2.png|Bang Bang Beta Placeholder 2 ''Happy * ''Happy has an unused pictogram. * The gospel singers in Happy were going to appear as yellow slihouettes, according to a beta picture. Happy beta .png|Beta Happy Happy Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram for Happy ''Kiss Kiss * ''Kiss Kiss can be found in the NTSC files of the game. * The game files contain a Mashup for Kiss Kiss; the theme is Cowboy, and the icon dancer is Waking Up in Vegas. Kisskiss mu.jpg|''Kiss Kiss'' Mashup icon Leaked kisskissmashup.jpg|Mashup files: the coaches that were supposed to appear in it are shown with their code names (note that LetMeFeelYa is Brand New Start) Addicted To You '' * ''Addicted To You has two unused pictograms. They are purple instead of orange, because they are based on the coach's appearance behind the scenes.https://youtu.be/mzT0H1-f7DM?t=113 AddictedToYouBetaPictogram1.png|''Addicted To You'' Beta Pictogram 1 AddictedToYouBetaPictogram2.png|''Addicted To You'' Beta Pictogram 2 Speedy Gonzales '' * ''Speedy Gonzales has 7 unfinished pictograms. Pictograminfile.png|Speedy Gonzalez Unfinished Placeholder 1 Unfinished2..png|Speedy Gonzalez Unfinished Placeholder 2 Speedy Gonzales Beta 3.png|Speedy Gonzalez Unfinished Placeholder 3 Speedy Gonzales Beta 4.png|Speedy Gonzalez Unfinished Placeholder 4 Speedy Gonzales Beta 5.png|Speedy Gonzalez Unfinished Placeholder 5 Speedy Gonzales Beta 6.png|Speedy Gonzalez Unfinished Placeholder 6 Speedy Gonzales Beta 7.png|Speedy Gonzalez Unfinished Placeholder 7 ''Maps * ''Maps has 4 beta pictograms (including a placeholder one, which also appears in the files for Addicted To You and Dare) and an unused Gold Move. MapsBetaGoldMove.png|Maps Unused Gold Move MapsBetaPictogram1.png|Maps Beta Pictogram 1 MapsBetaPictogram2.png|Maps Beta Pictogram 2 MapsBetaPictogram3.png|Maps Beta Pictogram 3 ''I Love It * ''I Love It originally had a different color scheme, as seen on the NTSC cover for the game. I dont care.png|I Love It's beta color scheme ''Dark Horse * ''Dark Horse has 4 beta pictograms. Looking at it, it shows the moves done in the chorus meaning that the dancers weren't originally going to change in the chorus. DarkHorseBetaPictogram1.png|Dark Horse Beta Pictogram 1 DarkHorseBetaPictogram2.png|Dark Horse Beta Pictogram 2 DarkHorseBetaPictogram3.png|Dark Horse Beta Pictogram 3 DarkHorseBetaPictogram4.png|Dark Horse Beta Pictogram 4 ''I Luh Ya Papi * The backup dancers in ''I Luh Ya Papi were in full opacity. * Dancer had green instead blue, as shown in Hips Don't Lie's mashup I-luh-ya-papi.jpg|Beta backup dancers for I Luh Ya Papi (full opacity instead of half opacity) ''Black Widow * In a beta gameplay of ''Black Widow, the coach makes one of the poses that she does when she turns red; however, in that picture, she is still blue. Just-Dance-2015 BLACKWIDOW.jpg|Beta Black Widow part (she didn't turn red like in the actual routine) ''Don’t Worry Be Happy * P2 of ''Don't Worry Be Happy was supposed to have a different pose in the coach selection menu. Dontworry coach 2bis@2x.png|Beta Don’t Worry Be Happy (P2)’s pose ''Let It Go * The Sing-Along version of ''Let It Go had a different menu icon, as seen in the shop. DSC 0415.JPG|Beta Let It Go Sing-Along menu icon ''Macarena * In the menu icon of ''Macarena, the orange-dyed part of P4’s hair is more brown than orange. Also, P3's hair is lighter. Macarena.jpg|Beta Macarena (P3 and P4)'s hair colour ''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) * This routine has two Beta pictograms. MovementIsHappinessBetaPictogram.png|''Movement Is Happiness Beta Pictogram 1 MovementIsHappiness(FindYourThing)BetaPictogram2.png|''Movement Is Happiness'' Beta Pictogram 2 ''Break Free * ''Break Free has a Beta pictogram that sometimes appears in the Just Dance Now version. BreakFreeBetaPictogram.png|Break Free Beta Pictogram (used in Just Dance Now) ''Summer * In early screenshots, the pictograms for ''Summer had their default colours (green with red arrows). * The Fitness coach was supposed to have a light blue outline instead of a lime green one. This beta mask appears in Mashups and Party Master Modes. Ummer.jpg|Beta Summer pictogram color Summer Beta Glow.PNG|Beta Summer mask (Fitness Dance) You're On My Mind * According to a video on Just Dance's YouTube channel, the background was more animated (for example, during Gold Move 2, a part of the background would speed up). BetaYAOMM.gif|Beta Background Unused Mashups * In the files, unused Mashups for Diamonds, Kiss Kiss ,and I Luh Ya Papi can be found. Unknown Dancers * An unknown avatar can be found in the avatar shop. ** This avatar's coach can be seen in the Radical mashup on Just Dance 2017. Someunknownboi.png|Unknown dancer 135px-228.png|The unknown dancer's avatar Game Features * In a video showcasing the gameplay of Burn on the PlayStation 4, many glitches are apparent. It may mean that the use of the interface was based on the Xbox 360's final production. * The avatars weren't going to have the sticker appearance, but it was added in the final version. * The effect before the scoring system was equal to Just Dance 2014. Then it was changed, as shown in the full gameplays of 4x4, Macarena, Problem and Built For This: it has an effect similar to Just Dance 4, with squares "closing" the dance and showing the text "Just Dance 2015," but the scoring graphical effects still remain the same. * The menu was less animated and the menu icon of Holding Out for a Hero was different, and the icon for the Party Master Mode was different as well. * The X, OK, GOOD and PERFECT have a bounce effect in Beta versions (like in Just Dance 2014) but it changed in the final version of the game. The Gold Move effect was the same as Just Dance 2014 too. * It was possible to use some preset nicknames for P1 that have been taken out of the game, like "Nintendo_E3," "Gamescom" and "Mii." * Party Master Modes were initially seen alone in the menu (right after the playlist icon); in the final version, they appear in a separated section. * The Mojo Coins had a different design. * The menu looks a bit darker and the icons were less animated. * The playlist icon was a bit different in the version from E3 2014. The beta square of You Can Never Tell was seen on it, however in the final version only a very small part of the square is seen. * The song icons were originally going to have the glass effect, like all of the icons in Just Dance 2014, but the effect was removed for some unknown reasons. Community Remix * Community Remix was originally called "Dance Mix" and it had the Just Dance 2014 interface. ''Party Master Mode * Party Master Mode was supposed to return on Xbox 360 and Xbox One, as its files were found in the Xbox 360 files of the game. On-Stage Mode * According to ''Just Dance ''game site, On-Stage Mode was going to return to the game, but it was not present in the final game. Pic 3.jpg|Beta Party Master icons Comparison.png|Beta Community Remix (called Dance Mix) Just Dance 2015 Glass Effect.png|Beta ''Just Dance 2015 squares (notice the glass effect) Just Dance 2015 PS4 Gameplay (cam) @ Gamestop Expo 2014 References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements